Zarathustra
Professor Zarathustra is a witch that teaches Mayhem at Cloud Tower and sister of Ediltrude. She is a strong believer in the dark arts and very loyal to Headmistress Griffin. Appearance She has dark teal hair and dark colored eyes with a purple mark under her left eye. She has a hooked nose, and wears dark purple eye shadow. Zarathustra wears a long turtleneck sweater with a light purple belt across her waist, pants and amethyst boots. Zarathustrafull.jpg Personality She is dedicated and knowledgeable in witchcraft and is devoted to Headmistress Griffin. Zarathustra is shown to have a bit of an angst against fairies and is rather cunning as she tried to cause them to be more prone to their dark energy and feelings. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In Season 1, Zarathurstra, Ediltrude and Griffin where captured by The Trix when they captured Cloud Tower and later escaped with those loyal to Headmistress Griffin to Alfea. |-|Season 2= When the Winx Club arrived she and Ediltrude scoffed that the Winx Club would be able to handle their stay at Cloud Tower. When the Winx Club were in one of her classes of Mayhem she was trying to trick them into accessing their dark magic and making them prone to negative feelings and more hostile. Until Mirta interrupted the lesson half way through because she knew of Zarathustra's intentions. |-|Season 3= She makes two cameo appearances along with her sister, Zarathustra. The first was when Valtor had conquered Cloud Tower, she was seen reacting negatively and also retorted the Trix upon their return and the second was at Alfea, discussing about Faragonda's choice in accepting Valtor's challenge. Specials The Battle for Magix In this special Zarathustra, along with her her sister, make their appearances once again as they witness Icy hurling a beam of ice at Griffin, both went to make sure she was alright and she angrily criticizes the Trix for their behavior. Unfortunately, when Stormy conjured up a tornado she and her sister were thrown through the window. Comics |-|Season 1= Zarathustra makes her debut in Prisoner of the Dark but she only makes a cameo appearance in the issue. Then in The Revelation she and the rest of the staff find the monster the Trix created had been loose in Cloud Tower. When she and her colleagues attack it only to learn the monster can absorb the energy. It then fires it back at Zarathustra and the rest of the staff. She is later seen watching the monster escape Cloud Tower. |-|Season 2= In Treason Zarathustra is seen at Cloud Tower with Griffin, who tries to conjure up some sort of creature but it quickly dissolves. |-|Season 3= In Infernal Concoction Zarathustra appears at the beginning of the issue teaching a class to senior witches. Zarathustra tells the girls how there's going to be an exam and an extra exam the next day. Later Lucrezia bumps into Zarathustra, and the professor advises her to to remember the materials since Zarathustra will be asking questions in class today. In class Lucrezia answers the questions correctly and Zarathustra praises her. She is not seen till later in the issue when she asks someone to check on the Trix. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Zarathustra may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. Her magic is light red in color. Trivia *''Zarathustra'' is an Avestan word and the name of an ancient Iranian prophet and founder of the Zoroastrianism, which was the main religion of ancient Persia/Iran until the 6th century AD when it was supplanted by Islam. Zoroaster is the most common English version of the name. Zoroaster was widely viewed by ancient Greeks as being a sorcerer-astrologer and the inventor of both magic and astrology. *In the 4Kids version, it was stated that Faragonda and Griffin were in the same grade level when they attended Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively. ** It is also mentioned that Ediltrude attended the Cloud Tower around the same time as Griffin. So Zarathustra is most likely around that age. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Cloud Tower Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Cloud Tower Staffs Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Recurring Characters